Playing Dirty
by minor-league-fangirl
Summary: Dean and Cas are playing video games one Saturday. Unsurprisingly, Dean doesn't like to lose.


As Castiel killed his boyfriend with a well-aimed shot to the head, he cheered. Dean, the now lifeless body on the ground, grimaced and poked the boy in the side. "Hey!"

Castiel grinned over his shoulder and prepared to hunt Dean again on Halo. Unfortunately for Dean, Castiel spent a majority of his time inside playing these games while Dean was at practice or at work. Sitting on the floor in front of the couch with Cas between his legs seemed like a better idea before the controllers. This advantage was becoming repetitive when the bespectacled boy leaning against him made his tenth consecutive kill. Dean, in order to break the monotony of run-die-regenerate, decided to see if the tides could be turned. Holding the controller in his left hand, he kept his character moving aimlessly around the screen and wrapped his right around Castiel's waist. At first, Castiel ignored the movement and aimed his gun at his target. The second Dean's nose was in the crook of neck, however, Castiel was frozen. He let his eyes flutter close, only to be jolted awake by the vibrating of his controller telling him he had died. To his utter shock, Dean was fist pumping and he was waiting to regenerate.

Spinning around, he shot his boyfriend a glare. Dean raised his eyebrows, innocence mixed with fiendish delight. The two settled back into the routine of Castiel kicking virtual Dean's ass while Dean considered his newfound advantage. Before long, boredom set in and Dean leaned forward to kiss from Castiel's collar to his ear. As Castiel let his controller drop from his hand to lean back into Dean, the deviant smirked and whispered, "You aren't very focused, eh, Cas?"

"Shut up," Castiel muttered, feeling the boy's warm breath on his ear, lips on the delicate skin. He was beginning to forget the game, where they were, his own name. All he could think of was the very warm, very soft pair of lips being wasted on his neck. The moan ripped from his throat as Dean nibbled softly on his lobe. "Deeeannn…." His head tilted slightly and the arms tightened around his waist, pulling him flush against the hard body behind him.

Dean murmured incomprehensibly into the flushed skin of Castiel's neck before he reached to Cas' chin and tipped his head towards him. He captured the parted lips with his own, first chastely. Within moments, the kiss was deepened and Dean was moving to his knees to change position. He pushed Cas onto his back gently and studied his face. Blue eyes piercing and wild, cheeks flushed, dark hair mussed, with just the tiniest bit of scruff surrounding his bright, puffy lips. Dean shot Cas a smirk and eyebrow wiggle before lowering himself over the wiry frame. They kissed languidly, lips dancing over each other. Soft caresses and whispers were all they were aware of. Castiel opened his mouth, inviting Dean with his tongue. The boys ignored the time, the fact that they were in the middle of te Novak's living room, the running loop of music from the television. Castiel lifted his hand to run through Dean's hair. He let the strands slip through his fingers, then grabbed a handful and pulled lightly. With a groan, they separated. Dean's breath fanned across Castiel's face as they lay, nose to nose, just feeling the heartbeats through their shirts. Pulling Castiel's lips back to his, Dean worked hard to leave them both breathless. He never broke until they were both gasping for air before returning for more.

Dean let his left hand wander to Castiel's shirt, slipping it under and resting it on the lightly defined muscles, tensed behind smooth skin. He ran his fingers over the strip of hair that led to his jeans and felt Cas arch his back, arousal obvious against Dean's hip. Dean ground himself into Cas, the ensuing groan sending chills down his spine and straight to his groin. All he wanted was to wrap himself in the sound and listen to it forever. He settled for simply repeating the gesture again and again, rewarded with Castiel's vocal pleasure. The older boy nibbled Castiel's lower lip, eliciting a deep groan, and whispered, "Cas."

"Dean."

"Sorry, Cas."

"What?" Castiel's eyes were huge and crazed as they stared up into Dean's face in confusion. Grabbing the controller from the ground, Dean took Castiel's Halo character out and quit the game, leaving Dean with a record four kills in one game. He grinned triumphantly at the boy, still breathing heavily and flushed, propped on one elbow. Cas made an indignant noise of disbelief.

"I think this means I won," Dean announced reasonably.

"It's thirty-three to four."

Dean shook his head. "But I got four, which is multiplied by ten since you always play it and I actually see the sun. So I win."

Cas shook his head. "You are unbelievable, Dean."

Dean leaned over and pecked his cheek. "Great, huh?" He grinned and lay down with his head in Castiel's lap and a cheeky grin on his face.


End file.
